5 Kingdoms
by kata1234
Summary: Beatrice went on a journey to deliver a letter to her aunt Tori in the kingdom of Dauntless. On her way to the kingdom she comes across a strange boy. But when Beatrice returns home, she finds her mother dead and lives with her cousins. When Beatrice reaches the age of 16 she is allowed to leave the kingdom of Abnegation. But a choice that not many make changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter

I wiped my hands over my forehead. Another day stuck in the fields. I grabbed my basket and began to head for the cobblestone path leading to the market. Once on the path, an old man with a gap between his teeth came up to me, asking for spare food. I gave the man two pears and an apple willingly. He thanked me and walked away.

I reached the small market, which seemed unnaturally busy. My brother, Caleb greeted me with a worried face as I handed a clerk the fruit. "Beatrice! Have you heard? The king's son has run away. Rumor has it that he is going to the kingdom of Dauntless!"

"King Marcus' son, Tobias? Why would he want to leave?" I asked.

"I don't know. That might be something that will never be answered." Caleb replied.

Caleb and I headed home. My mother greeted us with a smile. Then she took a look at my stringy blond hair and decided it was time to cut it. She opened up a closet that had the only mirror in our home in it. Mother pulled a stool up and commanded me to sit on it as she snipped at my hair.

Page-break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beatrice, sweetie, are you awake my dear?" my mother asked me with a whisper, "I need you to do me a favor, will you help me with this?"

"Of course Mother what do you need me to do?" I spoke calmly and quietly.

"I need you and Caleb to take this letter to your Aunt Tori in Dauntless kingdom, it is of the utmost importance that she gets it safely." she said anxiously.

I looked at my mother and grabbed the letter. My mother held my hand and wished me good luck as Caleb came in with a large pouch. I glared at the pouch.

_He is such a nerd! _I thought.

"What? It is like a few day's journey to the kingdom of Dauntless and I want to be prepared." Caleb said. I nodded, and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been traveling for two days without any problems when we decided to set up camp for the night. "Beatrice, I am going to set up the tent would you go collect some wood for a fire?" Caleb asked me, stifling a yawn.

"Of course Caleb, I'll be right back." I replied

I walked off the path and into the forest, careful not to get lost. Soon, having my arms full of bark and twigs, I decided I had enough for a fire. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind me and I whipped my head around. I saw three large men towering above me. They were covered in tattoos and piercings. One was more menacing than the others, with long, greasy black hair and piercings that widened when he smiled. "Hello, little girl. What's your name?" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

" G-go away!" I yelled. The men laughed. Then one of them grabbed me and covered my mouth.

"I know a man that would pay good money for a strong girl like you," the tall one remarked. Then, they started to drag me away farther into the forest. I tried to fight back but they were too strong.

"Hey! It's not polite to treat a lady like that, Eric!" a voice yelled. Then a boy, probably a couple years older than me, maybe sixteen, stepped out from behind a tree.

"You! I knew someone was following us, I just couldn't put my finger on it." The one named Eric yelled. The boy stepped forward and threw a punch towards Eric's throat. He staggered and choked as his friends tried to catch the boy.

I looked on as the boy struggled and knew I had to do something. I grabbed a large stick and wacked one of the men on the head. He was out cold. The young man kicked the other in the gut and he began to gag as bile spilled out of his mouth. "I would leave if I were you. They will be back soon." The boy said. I looked at him and noticed his eyes. They were blue and captured my attention. The boy turned his head and I quickly pulled away from my stare. He strong and muscular, had a hooked nose, with a spare upper ip and a full lower lip. His hair was short and dark, almost black-he was handsome. He was wearing a black cloak that looked like the man, Eric's. All of the men looked like they came from the kingdom of Dauntless.

I smiled at my savior. "Thank you for helping me, I wouldn't have been able to do that by myself. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked.

"I don't need anything but a bath" he chuckled. I laughed and bid him farewell.

He put on his hood and disappeared into the shadows as my brother came up to me, rambling on about how long I was gone and a rare bird he saw. I climbed into the tent and fell fast asleep-the boy with blue eyes haunting my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I entered my home. My mother was on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood. I fell onto the floor, with tears pouring out of my eyes. The door bust open, and my uncle Tim came running in with Caleb. They dragged me out of the room as I screamed for my mother to come back and telling Caleb that she wasn't dead, she couldn't be. I was taken to Uncle Tim's cottage, where my cousin Susan was waiting with a bowl of soup ready.

"Listen to me Beatrice. I know this is tough for you, but you have to get over it. Would it make you feel better if you and Caleb stayed here?" my uncle Tim asked.

"I guess it would make me feel a bit better." I answered.

"Okay. Susan, dear, would you please make beds for Caleb and Beatrice."

"Okay!" Susan replied. She handed me the bowl of soup and walked away. I quickly drank the soup and fell asleep.

page break

I woke up with dry eyes. I was still in shock from yesterday. Susan came in with clean clothes. She gave me a shy smile and told me breakfast was ready. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I heard her walk away. Then I got up and changed into the clothes Susan gave me. They were gray, as usual. Once dressed, I walked into the kitchen and sat down. Robert, my other cousin, gave me a bowl that was filled with porridge. I quickly ate it and walked outside.

My house was boarded up. I kicked open the door and walked inside. The cottage was dusty and very empty. Everything had been cleared out, even my mother's body. I sat on the floor and wept. My mother's funeral was today. I returned to my cousins' home and changed into my only black dress that I had gotten from my Aunt Tori and quietly walked to the cemetery along with Caleb, Susan, Robert, and my Aunt and Uncle.

Once the service was over, I took the flowers Susan and I picked up to my mother's casket. I placed it on the casket. I turned around and began to walk back to my seat. Then, I stopped dead in my tracks. Jeanine Matthews was standing behind Caleb. She stared at me and put a finger up to her lips. Then she disappeared into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

2 years later

****"Wake up Beatrice!" Susan yelled. My eyes fluttered open. "Today's the day! Come on Beatrice! WAKE UP!"

"Fine, fine, fine! Sheesh! I'm wakin' up. Susan! Stop shaking me!" I screamed at her. "Wait, is today really that day?"

"Yeah! Wake Up! Caleb is already dressed and ready to leave. You want to say goodbye to him right?" Susan replied.

"Yeah, of course I do," I answered still sluggish from sleep. I got up and changed into grey riding pants and a vest with a rabbit fur collar. I put my long, stringy blonde hair into and tight french braid and tied it with a leather cord.

Today was the day that Caleb was going to leave the kingdom of Abnegation and go to the kingdom of Erudite. The day all sixteen-year olds across the land would have the choice to leave their home, to where they truly belong.

But, I had other plans. I didn't know where I belonged, so I decided to go to live with my Aunt Tori in the kingdom of Dauntless.

Page Break

We walked down the cobblestone street down to the town hall. There Caleb would sign the paper saying he was going to Abnegation.

Finally, we were there. The five-minute walk was very anxious and nerve-racking. "Caleb, Robert, the line is over there. We'll be right here." Uncle Tim everyone was saying goodbye to each other, I sneaked to the barn and took a horse without a second thought, I didn't have any money but I needed to get away somehow. I worried about what my family would think if I just disappeared.

The stable manager was selling a horse to a transfer, as I crept into the room that held the horse equipment and took a saddle and bridle (headgear used to control a horse). I put them both on my black stallion and rode off into the dark forest. Not daring to look back at what I what I am leaving behind.

Page break

I rode along the main path for a while, past cottages and huts. Then I came to crossroads, where I came across other travelers that I noticed to be about my age- transfers.

There was a tall, pretty girl with straight dark hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She was with a boy, probably the same age as her who had light brown hair and green eyes. They appeared to be waiting for something, so I decided to ask them.

"What are you guys waiting for?" I questioned them.

"Oh, hello! Didn't see you there! We are waiting for our friend Al, his riding skills are horrible, he's soooo slow!" The girl said dramatically. "Oh my gosh! How rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Christina and he's Will." Christina said while pointing at the boy with green eyes riding next to her. Suddenly I saw a horse come galloping up to our group with a boy hanging off the side.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The boy screamed. Will hopped off his horse and helped the boy down. He looked at me and blushed. "I- I-my name's Al." the boy stuttered while reaching his hand out to me. I giggled and took his hand, shaking it. He really did have horrible riding skills.

"Ya know, I never caught your name." Christina said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… My name is B...," no that name is not me, I am not Beatrice anymore. New place, new name. I ponder for a moment. Then decide on something that still reminds me of my past, but also allows me to be free of it. "Tris. My name is Tris Prior." I answered confidently.

"That's a nice name. Are you heading to the kingdom of Dauntless, because if you are, then you can come with us." Christina exclaimed.

"Yeah actually I am going to Dauntless. Thanks. I'd love to come with you." I replied thankful to have others around.

"Then let us keep going!" Christina shouted triumphantly. I jumped on to my stallion, which I decided to name Shadow, and cheerily started to gallop away with my new group of friends to Dauntless.

**Happy New Year! Hope you all have a great year! Don't forget to review! They are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
